who we really are
by paniwi
Summary: A few oneshots I've made in my attempt too get to know the characters a bit better. Each story will feature two characters around eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**A little poking at the relationship between Kouta and Lucy, christmas-ficcie, because it's almost Christmas Just ignore the fact that I don't think they celebrate Christmas in Japan.**

Kouta crouched down, putting on his shoes and then turned to Lucy. "Are you coming too Nyu- Lucy?"

Lucy leaned against the wall. "Depends, where are we going?"

Kouta grinned happily. "To buy a Christmas tree!"

Lucy closed her eyes fleetingly, how long had it been since she had last seen a Christmas tree, not since she was 10, not since she had been captured. "I'm coming, I'll help you carry it." She offered, delighting in Kouta's bright eyes at her offer at help. She looked around. "Where's Nana? I'm sure she'd like to come, I doubt she even knows what Christmas is.

Kouta pulled on his coat and handed Lucy hers, plus her hat, and answered. "She and Mayu went with Yuka, they're buying the decorations, we haven't got any as of yet, I reckon they'll be out buying presents as well, something I must not forget, and the Christmas cards of course."

Lucy smiled. "Busiest time of year, remind me to buy Nana the best gift I can find...she deserves it after..." She trailed off and looked the other way with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

Kouta walked over and embraced her, nuzzling his nose in her neck. "Forget about it Lucy, its all in the past, you're not like that anymore."

Lucy cracked a smile, only for him, and pulled on her hat and said offhandedly. "My horns have grown back nicely, I feared that they would never come back."

Kouta glanced back and opened the door, letting them out, entangling his hand with hers he asked. "I thought you hated them."

Lucy nodded. "I blamed my horns for always being alone, I still hate to always having to where a hat to hide my identity, but it's still better than those jagged peaks sticking out my head." She huffed.

Kouta laughed and shook the cute protuberances through the hat. "I like them, they make you look like a cat girl."

Lucy's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Watch it now, they're horns, not ears!" She cried out indignantly.

Kouta smirked. "They look like ears." And took off like a shot, running for his lovers wrath.

"Oh, that's it, watch it Kouta, someone's coming." With a tempting grin Lucy followed in hot pursuit after the male teenager a few meters in front of her.

There was nobody around...should she...oh hell, why not.

Powerful vectors shot out and pushed her of the ground, launching her in perfect aim towards Kouta. She landed silently and tipped off her impossibly close position with a teasing: "Boo."

Kouta yelped uncharacteristically and took off again, Lucy sauntering after him nonchalantly. "Watch it Kouta, you might..." She swept her vector around his waist, pulling him downwards until he landed on the ground with a strange mix of a cry of fright and a giddy laugh. "fall." she ended.

Kouta grinned at her with shining eyes through his messy dark hair that tumbled in his eyes. She approached him slowly, coy grin firmly in place.

Kouta meeped and tried to get away but she had him pinned down firmly with her vector, still curled around his waist like a deadly snake.

Kouta huffed. "I'll bet you're not so strong without your vectors." Lucy just smiled, indicating she wasn't falling for his challenge. "Good thing I have them then wouldn't you agree?"

"Gah." Kouta bellowed and reached down, grabbing a hand full of snow, and chucking it at Lucy, who, off course, easily blocked it.

"Watch it Kouta, diclonius on the loose." She crouched down beside him and gently stroked his hair out of his eyes. She withdrew her vector, choosing to pull him close instead, kissing him gently.

Kouta smiled against her soft, demanding lips and kissed back, to caught up in the lovely kiss they shared to notice Lucy's left hand slithering down to the snow-covered ground.

Trying to keep her mischievous smirk at bay she grabbed a handful of the soft cold substance, cupping it in her hand and bringing her hand up and suddenly pulling the other's shirt back, dumping the cold snow inside.

"GAH" Kouta yelped and jumped up, breaking the diverting kiss. "Oh, Lucy, damn you." Said girl was lying on the cold snow, laughing until tears came to her eyes as she saw Kouta imitate a very strange dance as he frantically tried to get rid of the snow.

When he finally managed to get most of the snow out of his cloths he stalked up to Lucy. "That's it, enough messing around, we're gonna buy a Christmas tree...now." He bent over and threw Lucy over his shoulder. She yelped and in a uncharacteristically manner giggled.

"Thanks for the ride." She said, squirming to get comfortable and pushing her shining pink hair out of her face.

Kouta snickered. "Sure, but you're taking the Christmas-trees, because, unlike other people here I only have possession of two arms.

Lucy smirked. "Yeas, those are the advantages of being a diclonius."

Kouta made a face. "Do you ever want children Lucy? Because if our child is born a diclonius I'm not entirely sure how I'd survive that!"

Lucy stopped squirming for a second, Turing her face slightly to gaze upon Kouta's form. "Would it bother you...if we'd get a diclonius child, it's highly probable to happen."

Kouta grunted and put Lucy down on the ground, turning to face her. "He or she would be my child and I'd love my child no matter what, though I can't deny that a human child would save our family alot of trouble."

Lucy smiled and hugged Kouta close to her. "True enough, I guess two diclonius are more than enough for you to handle hm?"

Kouta grinned and entered the store where dozens of Christmas trees were displayed. "Two diclonius against 3 humans is doable, the fact that I'm the only guy in between 4 girls is much more disturbing to me."

Lucy laughed and looked at a tree. "This one looks pretty." Kouta judged the height. "It's to high, we'd never be able to fit it in the house.

Lucy looked around, nobody was near, Kouta caught her look and began. "Oh Lucy don't..."

He yelped and dived away when the top part of the tree suddenly fell down, nearly crushing Kouta. "Do that." Kouta finished.

Lucy smirked and grabbed the tree, Kouta jumped up and helped her, nearly getting slapped in the face by Lucy who was naturally using her vectors to carry the heavy tree.

"Cheater." He muttered.

Lucy just smirked again. "Must we get over this again?" She said in a mock-exasperated grin.

Kouta just shook his head and paid for the tree, together they carried it back to the maple inn, when they got there the door was unlocked, indicating that Yuka and the girls had already returned.

"Yuka, we're home." Kouta called, maneuvering the tree into the house. Yuka and the two younger girls appeared and Nana giggled. "Your hair is green Lucy."

Lucy's messy head, laced with green leaves of the tree popped up. "Why don't you people put it in the right position, while Kouta and I are going to spend some quality time together." She said.

Nana and Mayu nodded happily, taking over the tree from the two older teens.

Kouta smiled and pulled Lucy with him up the stairs, proceeding to bustle her off, green leaves falling everywhere.

"That was a nice little outing." He said

"Mmh, it was, we need to do this more often." she grinned.

"You just want to dump snow in my shirt."

Lucy kissed him. "Shut up, I love you."

Kouta smiled through their kiss. "I love you too."

**and when poking around at elfen lied characters, one can't deny the lovely relation these two wonderful people share **


	2. rivals Lucy and Yuka

**Just a cute fic featuring Lucy, Yuka and a randomly aggressive guy. **

Lucy shivered in the harsh wind and pulled her stylish little hat a bit lower. Her ruby-colored eyes scanned the perimeter; no-one seemed to take notice of her. To them she was just another teenager, with a weird eye and hair color maybe, but humans could be strange beings. They knew it, and she knew it.

Lucy was snapped from her thoughts when a gentle hand tugged slightly on her vest, she turned and faced Yuka, forcing herself to smile at the other teenager. "Ready to go?" Yuka asked the other, uncomfortable with the strained expression on Lucy's face.

Lucy nodded and wasted no further words, shoving her hands into her pocket and walking to the market. Yuka followed her, trying to suppress the urge to keep a two meter distance away from the diclonius. She had a good view on Lucy from her position right behind her.

Yuka couldn't suppress a sting of jealousy at the natural beauty and authority she radiated. None of the person's that elbowed their way through the crowds, pushing Yuka around as if she were a rag-doll knew that Lucy was a diclonius, couldn't possibly realize the threat to their lives she could form, heck, even she had a hard time believing that Lucy could kill her without ever laying a hand on her.

But still, all avoided pushing her out of the way, she moved with a grace and self-confidence that demanded respect. She could have boys that whistled at her cowering in front of her with one single look.

Yuka sighed a bit sadly, it was no wonder Kouta was attracted to her, diminishing her own chances with him to far below zero.

Lucy seemed to be everything Yuka was not, strong, confident, graceful, serious...and she had never hit Kouta, which was more than she could say.

On the other side, Kouta seemed a perfect match for Lucy too; he seemed her polar opposite in a good way. His gentle nature to balance out her cruelty, his trust against her suspicion to everything that looked remotely human, and so on.

Yuka still felt deeply for Kouta, but she had given up her chances with him, she figured that not being able to be with Kouta had given her heart a severe beating, but deep inside she knew that her heart would heal again, but Lucy, Lucy was a completely different story. Would she ever loose Kouta her heart would be broken, she'd be nothing without him. Yuka dared not think of the fate awaiting those encountering her then.

Suddenly Lucy stopped and looked back. "Are you still following?" Yuka winced at the enmity in the smaller teen's voice. Obviously she still regarded Yuka as a threat to her because of her relation with Kouta.

Yuka nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, its not my first time at the market, are _you_ alright?"

Lucy made an impatient sound and turned away, her pink hair whisking around her face, hiding icy cold eyes from view. Yuka stuck out her tongue at her back, wistfully remembering the 'Nyuu' side of her, and followed.

She had barely set three steps when suddenly a large male brushed past her a bit to close. She hit him full force and she tumbled back, landing on her behind painfully.

The man turned around and yelled at her. "Bitch, look out where you're walking! Are you fucking blind! I'm gonna-"

"Enough."

Both Yuka as the man were immediately quiet and turned to the origin of the soft spoken command. Yuka caught Lucy's look. _Please, don't do anything stupid, don't, don't...kill...him!_

Yuka thought desperately, but there was nothing she could do, without giving the truth away anyway.

Lucy calmly faced the other man, he towered about 3 heads above her small frame. Her eyes darted around, with so many people she would draw too much attention if she'd use her vectors, besides, she had promised Kouta...no more killing, or maiming, for that matter.

However, the situation called for desperate measures, without her vectors she was nothing but a fragile teen facing a body-builder and she'd be damned if she was going to let him mess with her. She carefully drew one vector out, keeping the swaying motion in check.

"Leave." She could only hope he'd cower for the deadly tone of voice she knew she possessed, but it didn't seem to be so. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to make a move.

The man took a menacing step forward. "And who the fuck do you think you are, brat, to tell me what to do?" He growled out.

Yuka's heart was beating at record time as she wondered if she'd return to the maple inn covered in blood. "Please, please, just go." She choked out in a whisper, but her pleading fell on deaf ears.

Lucy lifted her head to get a better view of the man, exposing her features to him. She had expected him to lunge forward and attack as she exposed her vulnerable face, she had fought enough to know how these things went.

She smirked smugly as her prediction came true, she already had her plan.

Simultaneously with her arm, her vector shot out, both appendixes grabbed the man's arm, and her vector snapped it, breaking the bone cleanly.

The man uttered a cry and stumbled back, holding his broken arm and crying out in pain, uttering colorful profilic words at her through is pained screams.

Lucy paid him no heed as she quickly glanced around, at the faces of the crowd which she only now realized had formed around them, then down to Yuka's relieved face.

She smiled, apart from Yuka, and perhaps the man himself no-one seemed to suspect anything.

She turned and offered Yuka, who still sat on the ground, her hand. Lucy noticed the tremor running through the other girl's body at the moment they touched and she pulled her up. "Let's go quickly, enough publicity for one day."

Yuka nodded and they quickly left, Lucy still pulling Yuka along as they elbowed their way through the crowds and Yuka couldn't help but noticing that Lucy was using more than two arms to brush people aside, but in the crowded street no-one noticed.

Eventually they reached the end of the street, where Yuka quickly visited a few stores to get the items they were here for in the first place. When she walked out of the bakery she looked for Lucy, not seeing her where she had waited for her in front of the door.

"Lucy? Where are you?" She called out.

"Here." The reply came and turning she found Lucy leaning casually against the wall, she looked up and lightly said. "Let's go home."

Yuka nodded and watched Lucy take off; she bit her lip lightly and decided on something. "Lucy, hold on, lets go to a quiet place for a bit, I, _we_ need to talk."

Lucy stopped but didn't turn around to face Yuka, unnerving her. "L-Lucy?" She asked timidly.

Lucy straightened up. "If you like." She said as coldly as she could muster.

Yuka disregarded the deadly tone voice and walked past Lucy, motioning for the diclonius to follow her.

Yuka knew exactly where she was headed, it was only a 10 minute walk from here, a beautiful, quiet place, where no-one ever came.

She walked quickly, every now and then checking if Lucy was still following, which she was. Eventually her goal came into sight and she sighed happily. "It's over there." She pointed, but Lucy merely nodded.

Not discouraged Yuka ran the last few meters, Lucy following close behind.

Eventually Yuka said down and Lucy came to sit beside her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, Lucy couldn't help but feel calmed by the peaceful bit of nature surrounding them.

There was a small lake in front of them, a small grassy field and trees sheltering them from the real world, lying behind them with all its cruel and harsh ways.

Yuka sighed and wondered how to put this, there was no delicate way she figured. "Why do you hate me?"

Lucy responded merely by raising her eyebrow, and left it to Yuka to explain herself.

Yuka angrily brushed some brown strands from her eyes. "Oh come on, you like everybody in the maple inn, you and Nana finally get along, you love to play with Mayu and her puppy. You're completely content with Kouta, but whenever I'm close to you're immediately acting like a bitch. I'm getting the idea the only reason my head's still attached to the rest of my body is because of Kouta."

"You just might be right in that."

Yuka blinked, it had come out so quietly from the girl, without batting an eye. Yuka clenched her fists. "My god, don't you even care, it's human life you're talking about here! Not just mine but everybody's! That man earlier, I saw the way you looked at him, there was nothing you'd rather have done then tear his limbs off one by one."

"I cannot deny that."

Again that infuriatingly careless reply, as if nothing Yuka said was worth wasting air for. Feeling anger rising Yuka jumped to her feet. "Has it ever occurred to you that the people you slaughtered for no reason have families they love too? Has it ever occurred to you that there are hundreds of women out there grieving for their husbands, who meant to them what Kouta means to you? Has it ever even occurred to you that if you had met Kouta under different circumstances he would have died at you're hand? _Do you even care at all?_

Lucy remained completely impassive during Yuka's angry outburst, but now that the brunette was catching her breath she rose to her feet and calmly stated. "If you brought me here purely for a guilt trip, rest assured, I am feeling guilty enough without your help." She turned to Yuka. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might have to live with these feelings the rest of my life? That the reason I do not kill anymore is not only because of Kouta, but also for my own peace of mind."

She turned and walked away, on second thought stopping, her vector shot out and grasped Yuka's ankle. With a surprised cry Yuka's behind met the ground for the second time that day as Lucy tripped her.

Without turning back to the flustered teen she added. "For the record, my dislike of you originates from you're disgusting advances on Kouta, he is mine, and so he will stay unless he chooses otherwise."

Yuka balled her hands to fists in the grass and pushed herself up. "I gave up on him for your sake, I don't 'advance' him in any way, not like that!" She screamed, but felt tears welling up at the same time.

Lucy glanced back when the passionately screamed words ended in a sad sob. She grumbled and turned back, moving to sit beside the other teen.

"Am I being suspicious of the world again?"

Yuka blinked at the question, asked in self-mock and a cute grimace, she smiled a bit. "Well…yes."

Lucy chuckled. "Listen…I."

Yuka looked up amazed at the other girl's tone and then was pleasantly surprised when the girl apologized. "I'm sorry."

Yuka smiled, unable to stay mad at the other, but her smile faltered to make place for a distressed expression when Lucy looked down and softly sobbed. "I do c-care Yuka, about all the lives I took, people I've hurt." She sighed softly, hearing too many cries of agony, pain and death fear replaying in her mind.

Yuka felt a surge of guilt running through her system. "I'm sorry too, I was prejudiced." She quietly admitted.

Lucy grimaced. "I kill people like I hit an annoying fly, how prejudiced is that?"

"You've had it tough, but I don't think you're specifically bloodthirsty…I really want to be your friend Lucy, can that happen." Yuka looked down, brown bangs hiding troubled eyes. She looked up when a slender pale hand was thrust in front of her face. "Friends?" Lucy asked.

Yuka smiled and took the offered hands. "Yes…friends."

**the first of what I hope will become many one shots, just trying to poke around in this (non-existent) fandom.**


End file.
